Lets get our random on D:
by micayer
Summary: I do not own Hetalia This is the most random story ever, but its still a story. It has a little bit of LiechtensteinXSwitzerland, SeychellesXEngland, and PrussiaXJonah (Jonah is a character my sisters made up, just so you don't get confused)
1. Chapter 1

Seychelles and Liechtenstein laughed as they walked through a crowd of people. They squealed as they saw their destination…Victoria Secrets. "Im going to get the cutest stuff ever!" Seychelles exclaimed.

"Me too!" agreed Lilli. The girls took each other's hands and ran in.

-Meanwhile-

"Prussia, I will be going on my walk with Italy now. You know the rules, nobody is allowed over here without my permission first. OK?" Germany said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just go take your walk with your boyfriend now." Smirked Prussia.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Germany blushed as he stomped out the door. Prussia sat there for a moment thinking about what to do…"I guess I will go get Jonah something nice from Victoria Secret." His eyes lit up as he said it, "More for me than for him." He chuckled and left, locking the door behind him.

-Back to Sey and Lilli-

They had spotted a sale pile full of undergarments. Seychelles jumped in and was fishing around. (Fishing around, get it! XD) She came up with a lacey lingerie piece. Holding it up to Lilli, her face beemed. "It looks so good on you lee-lee! (nickname for Liechtenstein given by Seychelles) Lilli pushed it away, "It too weird…" The girls laughed and continued looking.

-Prussia-

Prussia had arrived at VS. He was walking around looking at stuff when he noticed Liechtenstein standing over a pile of clothes. "Hey Liec-" Prussia started but then thought otherwise. What would she think if she saw him here. Too late! Lilli turned and waved. At least its only Lilli…Then Seychelles popped out of the pile holding a pair of underwear. "Hi Prussia!" Seychelles yelled. Everyone in the store(which consisted of only females) looked at Prussia. (Prussia= facepalm) He waved back and slunk over to them. "How about you keep quiet Seychelles!" whispered Prussia angrily.

"Whoops, sorry!" She whispered back. He sighed and shook his head, "Whats done is done." Lilli eyed Prussia, "So why are you here? Are you being a creeper?" Prussia's face got all red, "no! I-im h-here on b-b-buisiness." Both girls looked at each other and laughed, "What kind of business brings you to Victoria Secret?"

"Its confidential." Prussia panicked

"Mhmmm," Seychelles said rolling her eyes. All of a sudden, Lilli got the biggest smile on her face, "Prussia. We wont tell anyone you were here…" Prussia looked at her curiously, "You w-won't?"

"IF! You give us a tour of your house." Lilli gleamed. Prussia's face was full of shock, "I should have expected no less from you Lilli. Its done. I will show you tomorrow." Prussia wilted like a flower and fumbled off…


	2. Chapter 2

-The next morning-

(Prussia had woken up early and hid the girls in a bush outside the house. He is now sitting on the couch)

"OK, Im going on my walk now. You know the rules, blah, blah, blah. Im taking the dogs this time." Germany whistled and two big German shepherds (I didn't choose them because of their origin.) came running around the corner.

"Great, go show your boyfriend the dogs." Prussia said rolling his eyes.

"For the last time! Italy is not my boyfriend!" He yelled. With that, Germany left. Prussia slowly walked out of the house and reached into the bushes and pulled Seychelles along with Liechtenstein out. Both girls skipped up to the doorstep. "Yay! This is soooo cool! Seychelles squealed.

"Keep down. This is a quick tour before Germany gets back." He opened the door and pushed the girls in. They hadn't been looking around for 5 minutes when Germany's dogs could be heard barking down the street. "Crap, crap, CRAP!" Prussia whispered. He looked around quickly and grabbed his guests wrists. "Germany is coming back super early! If he catches us, we are dead meat!" He pulled them down a dark staircase to a room that smelled very gross. "This is my room, don't make a peep or we will be caught." With that, Prussia shut the door, leaving the two girls in darkness.

Lilli stumbled over stuff on her way to find the light switch. When the light had successfully been turned on, what the girls saw horrified them.

-upstairs-

Prussia sat on the couch bouncing his knee and whistling. Germany came in with a very foul mood. "What happened to you? Your boyfriend blow you off?" Prussia asked, nervously glancing at the staircase to his room.

"No! I have to have a meeting with England." Germany shot back. He dismissed the dogs with a snap of his fingers. They started sniffing around the room cautiously. "And when does this meeting start?" Prussia asked all panicky-like.

"In a few minutes." Sighed Germany. All of a sudden the dogs shot down the stairs and stood barking at the door to Prussia's room. "What the-?" Germany said. "Prussia, why are the dogs barking at your room?


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia was having a hard time getting words to come out of his mouth. What should he tell Germany when he found the two girls? "Uh…Um… I bet its just Gilbird!" Prussia shot out. (phew) Germany raised an eyebrow. "You know how the dogs get with Gilbird…"Prussia gestured.

"Well fix it…I don't want to hear the dogs barking all through my meeting." Germany called the dogs off as Prussia ran downstairs. He rushed in and closed the door. "You guys have to be quieter. Prussia glanced at them. He looked at the girls, their eyes were wide and shock was written all over their face. "What's up with you?" Prussia questioned.

"OH." Started Seychelles.

"MY." Continued Lichtenstein.

"GOSH." Finished the girls in unison.

"Your room is a disaster! And whats this? Pee in a bottle?! Seriously Prussia!?" Lilli complained.

"But if I can, this bird is just so dang adorable!" Shelle pointed at Gilbird who was peeping. Prussia rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't touch anything until I get back. I promise I will try to get rid of Germany as soon as possible. The girls glanced at each other and smiled, "OK…" When the door had been shut , both girls started digging into the piles of Prussia's things. They were cleaning things left and right. "Lee-Lee, Im going to clean the birds cage while you finish up on the floor. "Sey whispered.

"Ok," smiled Lilli. Seychelles walked over to Gilbirds cage. She unlatched the door and went to pet Gilbird. As soon as she had her finger close enough, he latched onto it. Sey flapped her hand around to get him off. When he wouldn't come off, she did what she thought was most logical…..she bit him. The bird fell to the ground and froze. Seychelles then did the most unintelligent thing probably ever, (Considering she was in Germany's house without permission) she screamed. Prussia's head whipped around as he heard a scream come from his room. "What the hell is going on?!" Germany shouted as he stood and walked to the kitchen area. He placed a pie in the oven and walked back to Prussia, "Hmmm?"

"Probably just Gilbird practicing his new trick…" Prussia insisted. Germany turned and stomped down to Prussia's room. He opened the door and stood staring angrily at the two ladies. "I can expla-" Prussia started before gasping. He ran down stairs and looked around his room. "What did you do to my room?! Its disgusting!" (The room is completely clean..lol) Seychelles got up and walked over to Prussia, Gilbird held behind her back, "I-Im s-s-so sorry." She pushed Gilbird towards Prussia and started crying hestarically.

"What do you mean?" Prussia stared at her confused.

"I-I tried to clean Gilbirds cage. Then h-he w-w-wouldn't let go of my finger, s-so I bit him and he stopped breathing." Seychelles sobbed.

"Hes not dead, watch this." Prussia put two fingers on Gilbirds head. He popped back up and starting peeping at Seychelles. –That's when the doorbell rang.


End file.
